My Addiction
by Melissa.G.A
Summary: Nick and Miley are each others "addiction."


**I DO NOT own any of these characters except for the plot. I wish I did.**

**...**

"It's your turn Miles, truth or dare?" My friend Mandy asks me with a grin on her face. I'm indecisive for a moment, not being very into the game.  
>We were in Demi's living room playing the legitimate pajama party game "truth or dare"; her parents had gone on a trip for the weekend, which meant we had the house all for ourselves; Except for her brother's presence, but he pretty much spends the days in his room, probably doing what other normal guys pretty much do when they're alone and the bedroom door is locked. <em>You guys know what I mean. ;)<em>

"truth" I say convinced.

"kay…" Mandy says as she looks in her head for something to ask. I see how Selena and Taylor, my other friends, lean closer to Mandy and start whispering. Then I look at Demi, she is sitting beside me and has a dejected look on her face. I know she is feeling left out, and she has reason to feel that way; they always do that to her, something that I never got to understand because Demi is the sweetest girl I ever met not like these bitches I have for friends.

"We got it!" she exclaims with a mischievous smile in her lips. My eyebrow lifts unconsciously, I know she is gonna ask something dirty, I just know it. "Have you had sex with Liam yet?" _there it is,_ as soon as the question leaves her mouth I shoot her an evil stare. _Bitch!_ I call her in my head. I knew she would ask something like that, they are all so gossip, and the worst part is they can't keep a secret to themselves for longer than a day so if I tell them something, the rest of my high school will know by Monday, and I don't want every single person to know about my personal life.  
>I look at them and see anticipation in their eyes, except for Monica, who has a small smile in her face; she is the only person I trust in completely and she knows everything about me, which means she knows whether I have had sex with my boyfriend or not. Okay, I haven't, I'm still a virgin. I know we have been going out for half a year now but I don't feel it's the right moment…although that doesn't mean we haven't done anything.<p>

"C'mon Miles! Answer already!" Selena interrupts my thoughts.

"No way, I'm sorry but I won't answer those kind of questions"

"oh C'mon! We are your friends here!" _yeah, right._

"Stop insisting Mandy! I won't tell you anything and that's the end of it!" I raise my voice a little and I see how she rolls her eyes. I know she is calling me all names noiselessly but I don't give a ****.

"You take all the excitement off the game…" Taylor says sending me a dirty look.

"It's okay girls! She has to do the dare now" Mandy says getting that grin back on her lips. They talk for a brief moment and then she turns to me. "You have to-"

"hi!" a male voice interrupts her. We all lift our faces and see Nick, Demi's brother, who is standing just with shorts on, dripping with sweat from his "workout" upstairs and looking mighty fine right now. He crosses the living room and disappears into the kitchen. We all mumble a "hi" back, while admiring his hotness from the backside. He comes back out into the living room with soda in his hands. "So what are you girls talking about?" he asks in a sexy voice that is music to my ears. _Cheesy._

"none of your business! Now get out of here!" Demi yells. You're probably thinking they argue a lot right? Well, I'm not going to lie they do but not as much as you would think. They have a normal brother-sister relationship like everyone else. Nick rolls his eyes and mumbles something that I didn't understand and goes back into the kitchen.

"you have to…" Mandy begins again. Her eyes are sparkling as though an idea had just clicked in her mind. I don't like this. "You have to kiss Nick!" My eyes almost pop out of their sockets but inside I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. I look at Taylor and Selena and I see they are shocked and jealous. I'm laughing inside. Bitches.

"bitch, that was NOT what you were going to say!"

"no, but this one is way better than what we had" she said looking at me mischievously.

"are you insane!" Selena exclaims while glaring at Mandy.

"I'm not going to kiss Nick" I say firmly.

"oh come on! you know you want to, have you seen him and his body" she says while imagining it.

Damn, I hate this game.

I look at Demi while they keep insisting and her eyes tell me not to do it, which does not surprise me since she has always been very protective of her brother, even though they are always fighting like cats and dogs.

"chicken, chicken, chicken" the three of them say over and over. It doesn't really bother me but I want to get it over with this so they leave me alone once and for all.

"okay" I finally say and they clap their hands in victory. I take a deep breath before standing up.

"Don't!" Demi murmurs as she grabs on my t-shirt. I look down at her and mutter a "it's okay"

"You'll see who is the chicken" I say confidently and began my way towards the kitchen.

When I reach the kitchen I silently peek through the door and see him in front of the fridge, gazing inside of it. I close my eyes for a moment while I decide how to make my move. I stand still, wondering if this was the right thing to do until I realize I've been holding my breath for several seconds. Before regret could take over my mind I enter the kitchen with a sweet smile plastered on my lips. Right away, he turns around and smiles at me before going back to the fridge. _Why am I nervous? This is just Nick._

"Hi" I say when I'm right beside him, a closeness that makes me even more nervous.

"hey!" he says, placing his hands rather close to mine. I send him a small smile and then I pretend to be looking for a glass –of course I know where they are kept, but this is part of my plan-

"do you need anything?" he asks me.

"yeah…I want a glass of water, could you get it for me?" I say with a faintly flirtatious voice as I tangle a lock of hair within my fingers.

"sure" I watch him move to the cabinets and get a cup, which he fills and hands it to me.

"thanks" I whisper through a smile. I proceed to drink the glass never breaking eye contact with him; he maintains his eyes fixed on mine, which is mesmerizing.

I take the last gulps of water and leave the cup resting on the counter and then my eyes return to him. _There I go_. He immediately gives a little jump when he notices I'm getting closer, so, before he has time to react, I place my right hand on his chest, he surprisingly grabs onto my waist and I lean on my tiptoes to reach his lips. A millisecond before my lips brush his, my eyes close. _I cannot believe I'm about to do this._

And then it happens; as soon as my lips are pressed against his lips, Nick's lips don't move for a few seconds that feel like ages until he starts moving them. For a moment I thought I was dreaming. My eyes were tightly closed and lips locked with Nick Jonas. Through my fingertips I can feel his heart beating against his chest, so hard I thought it may pop out of him. I finally move my lips over his, a little brush that makes his whole body shake. I can't help but smile against his lips; this reaction of him is so new to me that it has taken me by surprise. After a little peck I finally move away. I take a quick glimpse of his face, enough to see his surprised but sexy expression, and murmur a "thank you" as I turn over my heels and rush out of the kitchen; feeling a strange hotness covering my cheeks and smiling like a fool. What the hell was that?

:::::::::::::::::::::

And this is how it all began. My "addiction" has done nothing but grow since that day. I never knew he was attracted to me until that kiss and now, whenever I come across him it's impossible for me not to wink my eye or send him a sexy smile to see his reaction. Don't get me wrong, I'm not attracted to him, at all; I just enjoy teasing him. It may be mean, but I simply love how powerful I feel when I tease him…and I admit his vulnerability makes him look cute.

A sound distracts me from my thoughts and I raise my eyes, expecting to find Demi. My stomach makes a weird flip when I see him enter the backyard, where I am at the moment. I pretend to be engaged in my reading but from the corner of my eyes I can see he has stopped in his tracks after seeing me there. I smile in my head as I simultaneously lift my sunglasses to my hair and look at him.

"Hi Nick" I say in my sweetest tone.

"hey" he smirks at me. I check him out, he's wearing board shorts and a wife beater with some sunglasses. Since Demi is out of sight, I stand up from the deck chair I'm sitting on and begin to walk towards him.

Let the tease begin.

...

**Review please, it's my first time writing. Tell me what you think about the story and what I should improve on. Thank you.**


End file.
